


this is flag football, you asshole

by dreamiesficfest



Series: Dear Dream - Dreamies Fic Fest (First Wave) [15]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Humor, Light Swearing, M/M, athlete jeno, athlete renjun, hyuck and jaemin mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiesficfest/pseuds/dreamiesficfest
Summary: Prompt Number: #DD066flag football is a pretty safe sport, until you get too much into it and tackle someone from the other team and then have to carry them to the nurse's office with what could be a broken leg. sorry?





	this is flag football, you asshole

“Fuck!”

A loud groan was to be heard, followed by a piercing whistle which was soon swallowed by the indignant yelling of Renjun’s teammates.

They all gathered around him and Hyuck kneeled down to check up on his best friend, a concerned look on his face. “Renjun? Are you okay? I’m gonna beat that fucker u-”

Renjun was on the ground, holding his leg with his hands and biting back tears from streaming down his face. He hissed in pain when someone touched his leg and he muttered the words “It could be broken.”

“Oh, fuck, “ someone in the crowd said, and by the terrified look on the stranger's face Renjun identified him as the asshole who had tackled him.

“Hey you asshole, didn’t you know that flag football is supposed to be contactless?” he growled at him and the boy winced, nodding and looking like he was in more pain than Renjun.

“I’m gonna kill him,” Hyuck growled, glaring at the scared player from the defense. The boy gulped.

“Someone get him to the hospital!” their coach said, eyes scanning the crowd to find the best option after realising that yes, if he didn’t fix this situation now Jeno’s parents would be receiving devastating news tonight and that was _not_ ideal for the pay raise he was in need of.

In order to be able to afford his next vacation, the coach pointed at Jeno with a stern look in his eyes. “Lee, you have a car, right?”

Jeno wasn’t dumb, he knew what that question meant. It meant he had to drive the injured boy to the hospital, and that wasn't really what he wanted to do on this fine day. His only wish had been to go home after practice, lock himself up in his room to play games and not leave until dinner was ready.

But now Jeno had to pick between two horrifying options: go with the mean injured boy who was about to cry and who would strangle him in the car as soon as he would've had the opportunity to, _or_ play against the boy's aggressive friend who would step on his throat at the first chance given. He decided that the first choice would be less painful, since they would have already been on their way to the hospital if the boy really turned out to be an opportunist.

Jeno sighed after his short-lived inner conflict.

“Give me five minutes to change.”

  
..

Renjun. That was the name of the hurt boy, Jeno figured.

Hyuck. That was the name of the best friend, Jeno found out.

An idiot. That was what Jeno was, but Jeno already knew that.

It turned out, Renjun’s friend was weak. He couldn’t even carry his best friend to Jeno’s car, making the Chinese boy throw violent insults at him, so Jeno was forced to bring him to the vehicule himself.

After hearing everything that was coming out of Renjun's mouth, Jeno thought that maybe Hyuck really would have been the better option. He almost ran back to the field to beg the coach to let him stay, but knew it probably wouldn’t have ended well. While he’ll probably die on the way to the hospital, it’d be less humiliating than to cry on the sports field.

Fear aside, Jeno was feeling more. He was angry at himself for losing control and tackling Renjun to the point where he got hurt, and he was scared. Not of dying, necessarily, but scared that Renjun’s injury might be something serious and _that he was at fault. He was guilty._

But Jeno was also _amazed_.

He was so amazed that Renjun had been able to hold his tears back for so long. The boy had been looking expressionless for some time now, while Jeno had expected sobs, fountains of tears and snot and a lot more angry curses. It gave him a little hope; maybe the injury wasn’t as serious as his coach had made it out to be.

“Hey. I have tissues if you need some,” Jeno offered, pulling out a box of tissues from the backseat in an attempt to gain Renjun’s trust. The boy huffed and shook his head, declining and claiming that he didn’t need them. Well.

Renjun was already sitting in the backseat, back against the door and leg placed on the cushion. Jeno was about to enter the car as well when he saw his best friend running towards them and he furrowed his brow, halting in his movements as he waited for Jaemin to arrive.

Once he was in front of the two confused athletes, Jaemin inhaled loudly. He placed his hand on his hip, catching his breath before speaking.  
“Jeno, apparently they have a nurse’s office on campus,” Jaemin informed him ”It’s better if you just carry him a few metres instead of looking for the nearest hospital.”

Jeno turned to Renjun, raising an eyebrow. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Renjun shrugged, not wanting to admit that he didn’t even know that there was a nurse’s office in his school. Every time he felt any type of physical discomfort he often just ended up ignoring it.

Instead of explaining himself, Renjun only pointed at his injured leg. “I’m in pain, Jeno. It’s your fault. Speak less, carry more.”

Jaemin let out a quiet whistle at the boy’s attitude and decided to leave before the two could get annoyed at him or at each other. Before walking away, he sent Jeno a sympathetic look to which he received a glare in return, urging him to finally leave.

Jeno turned towards Renjun, sneaking his arms under the other’s pits and pulling him out of the car before adjusting his position so that he was now carrying the hurt boy bridal style.  
Renjun hissed in pain when he did so, making Jeno mumble a small sorry before he found a proper way to position him in his arms.

“You’re clumsy as hell,” Renjun muttered, crossing his arms and making Jeno roll his eyes in annoyance.

“As much as I kind of dislike you, I’m really sorry. I hope your leg isn’t broken,” Jeno mumbled after he made sure the other was safely placed in his arms, starting to walk into the direction of the campus. He wasn’t familiar with the school and Renjun tried his best to describe the way, but _that building after that building, that building next to the other building_ weren’t directions as helpful as Jeno would've liked and a part of him wanted to drop Renjun on the cold hard ground for annoying him on purpose. Jeno deserved it, but still. It wasn’t pleasant.

“It probably is broken,” Renjun sighed, still teary-eyed.  
It was probably the initial shock that had shaken him up by quite a lot, but he didn’t really feel a lot of pain. Sure, there was some pain, but not to the point where Renjun was convinced that his own leg was broken, he had obtained enough experience in third and fifth grade. But he decided to guilt trip the other a bit.

“Wait, are you serious?” Jeno asked, looking down at the boy with wide eyes and Renjun tried his best to hold back a laugh. Instead, he focused on staying serious.

He let out another small sigh, shrugging and looking at his leg with a worried expression on his face. “I mean, yeah. Probably. I can’t move my leg”

At that point, Jeno started panicking internally. He didn’t know why he hadn't before, but he wasn’t aware of the severity of the situation before those five words.

_I can’t move my leg._

“Oh God,” he gasped, arms starting to shake slightly to the point where he almost let Renjun fall to ground. Jeno held the other tightly and tried his best not to hurt him more than he already had. “I’m a monster.”

Maybe he was being dramatic, on the verge of becoming hysterical even, but Jeno had never seen himself hurting anyone. Sometimes he did want to throw Jaemin down the nearest cliff, but he had never done it. And it was Jaemin, not a total stranger from another school.

At those words, Renjun held back a chuckle, though still eyeing the other worriedly, he did not want to go as far as making the dude cry. Jeno exhaled in a slightly shaky manner but, after he saw the corners of Renjun’s mouth curling, he raised a brow in disbelief. “Are you fucking with me?”

Renjun shrugged. “Maybe a little.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“And my leg may still be broken, we don’t know anything for sure.”

“Are you going to keep emotionally manipulating me? I already apologised!”

“We'll see. Get me to the nurse first, let's check if I need to get my leg amputated or not.”

Jeno sighed, by now knowing that the other had set a goal to make him suffer as much as he could. While he knew that Renjun wasn’t being serious about the whole situation, it didn’t stop him from being terrified. At all.

After they arrived at the nurse’s office, Jeno gently placed him on the examination table with the given instructions from the nurse, and both boys let out a quiet sigh when they were told to wait a little.

After the nurse left, the silence in the room became unbearable, Jeno and Renjun avoiding eye contact as awkward coughs were the only thing audible. Both of them knew they had things to apologise for.

“Hey.”

Renjun looked up, eyes finding the ones of the other. He raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“I’m really sorry.”

Jeno gave him a weak smile, hoping for another one in return. He was terrible at things like this. It wasn’t his intention to hurt Renjun and the other knew that.

“I know. Don’t worry.”

“You sure?”

Renjun gave him a small amused grin, crossing his arms. “Jeno, I know my leg isn’t broken. You know that I was just messing with you.”

“I know, “ Jeno sighed, looking at the swollen leg in front of him. “But it looks terrible.”

“Jeez, thanks, “ Renjun chuckled, poking his injured leg. Jeno grimaced, looking away.

“Stop doing that.”

“It has a funny feeling to it. You have to try it!” Renjun exclaimed enthusiastically while Jeno almost passed out by the way the boy’s skin moved whenever Renjun drilled his finger into his own leg.

“Jesus Christ,” Jeno groaned, covering his eyes. “Should’ve dropped you to ground when I had the chance.”

“That’s not very nice of you.”

Jeno gave him a firm glare. “I am aware.”

Renjun pouted, adjusting his position so he had a better view of the other. “One second you’re nice, and the other you hate me. What’s the deal with you, you tsundere ass? “

Jeno gasped, staring at him in disbelief before letting out an offended huff. “Like you’re the one to talk after you’ve _emotionally tortured me_ on the way here and _now_ you’re acting all nice!”

The boy stared back at Jeno. It took Renjun a few seconds to register the other’s words, and he ended up sighing once he realised that maybe he had taken it too far. Jeno had crossed his arms in the meantime, nose scrunched grumpily and, in Renjun’s opinion, it just looked adorable.

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Renjun let out, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “It was kind of fun but in retrospect, I realise that I may have caused more harm than needed.”

Silence.

Jeno nodded slowly. “Thanks.”

“I think we are both dumb,” Renjun hummed “You’re just the clumsy one between us.”

Jeno huffed after being accused, imitating Renjun from a few minutes earlier. When he spoke, Jeno changed his voice in a frequency way higher than before, implying that Renjun’s voice was much higher than his.  
_“That’s not very nice of you.”_

Renjun wanted to complain, to tell him that his voice wasn’t that high-pitched, but instead he leaned forward, giving the other a small grin and repeating the words Jeno had said to him before.

“I am aware.”


End file.
